The Impossible Dream
by Clawesia
Summary: Gallifrey, our childhood and our home, destroyed so long ago...This is my life after his heartache, this is my impossible dream with an impossible man...
1. Prologue A dream of mine

_Out of the darkness in his lonely hearts comes a light to soothe his pain_

_A dream she had, come to be his desperate rescue_

_Racing through time and to the ends of space_

_A blinding love to save her Angel…._

_The Impossible Dream_

"Come along, Thia'Lyliet!"

That familiar voice, that oh so beautiful voice, called to me again. I couldn't refuse it. Grinning, I followed after that man, that crazy, stupid, wonderful, amazing man.

They ran through the grass, never stopping until they reached a hill, a big hill, squishy with all that grass, the silver leaves of the trees swaying in the wind looking like liquid fire.

She stood beside him, her best friend, and took his hand in hers. Together, as they did every night, they watched the sun catch the forests on fire and ignite the land.

This was theirs, her and her wonderful friend. This was where they lived, their childhood, their home.

And now it was gone….

Her home…

He destroyed it…

~~~~_Well, this is my first Doctor Who story, so hopefully it isn't to horrid! This is just the prologue, and I will have Chapter One up soon. Read and Review please!_


	2. Meeting the Impossible Man

She walked quietly through the dark streets, her bare feet padding softly on the ground as she headed towards the park. Sighing, she brushed her snow white hair out of her eyes, pulling her cloak tighter around her as the rain poured down on her. She was the only one out here, it was just here and the rain. As it always was… She stopped in the middle of a bridge, leaning on the rail and looking down into the river roaring beneath her, miles down. No one else was around, there wasn't another soul for miles…. She blinked, closing her eyes, that familiar face floating through her head.

So alone, that was her. No one was looking for her, trying to find her….She wasn't missed, and she knew it. There was no one waiting for her at home anymore, hell there wasn't a\even any home left for her. A strong wind blew, tossing her cloak around her, trying to sweep her away. She shivered, pulling her hood back up and wrapping her cloak tighter around her. She didn't know why she was still here, why she was still alive…

No, but she did know. That face she saw, every night in her dreams. The dream of the boy with the watch…She pulled the little silver pocket watch itself out, that was the one thing in the dream that seemed _real_. Everything else was…just there. And yet….She felt a connection to it, a longing….

She was looking for a place, searching for a face….But there wasn't anyone here that she knew. Nothing in her life was going right. She was in such a mess…She herself was a wreck. And now, she was all alone. Her worst fear, finally realized…

Alone…She was tempted to turn around and go to what she used to call home, but of course, that temptation was always there. She would ignore it, like always. Another cold wind swept across her, and she started walking again, her feet squishing in the wet grass as the rain continued to pour around her.

Her life was a mess, a confusing, hateful, wretched mess. It was just tp much to sort through, too much to try and figure out. _  
><em>

"You can come out now. I know you've been following me. Just hurry up and kill me, would you?" she said, turning around to face whoever had been following her. They stepped out of the shadows, and she screamed. "What…" What was it? It wasn't human….It was tall, and had orange~ish skin. Three eyes adorned its forehead, and she stared in fear and disgust before turning and running. Racing through the grass, the stars shining above her, she almost didn't hear the whirring sound that came from just in front of her. Coming to a stop, she stared in wonder as a blue police box came into focus just in front of her. She could hear the thing catching up with her, but found that she didn't want to move. The door to the box opened, and a man with messy brown hair and the most amazing, beautiful hazel eyes. He held his hand out and she took it, pulling her into the box.__

She gasped as he shut the door. "It's…huge…." She whispered, walking over to a giant console in the middle of what looked like a strange control room. "It's so much bigger on the inside…But how?" she asked, turning to the man who had saved her life.

He smiled, walking over to the console and began pressing buttons, pulling levers, twisting knobs. "I love it when they say that!" he said cheerfully, turning to her. "Alone, afraid of the dark, living her worst nightmare for years now, stalked by strange creatures all her life…Sound familiar?"

"What…How do you know all that?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you. Welcome to the TARDIS, Ever Marie Watcher! I'm the Doctor."

He held his hand out again, taking hers in his.

"I've never met you before in my life, and yet….I trust you completely. Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere new. Somewhere you've never been before."

Smiling, Ever nodded, standing beside him. "You have a lot of explaining to do, mister."

"All of space and time at our fingertips. Where to first?"_  
><em>

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you...<br>_


	3. Trouble In Paradise

_Hello lovies! I don't know if any of you will actually bother to read this, but I decided to go ahead and try it anyway! I just want X3to say thank you to all of you have read this. I can't believe how many people have already! I just posted it, and already over a hundred hits! And yet…No reviews? Does this mean my story is to awesome for words? So terrible you can't even begin to describe its awfulness? Please, please, please review! I'd love to answer any and all questions you might have, as well as take your ideas! Because, trust me on this, I need them! After this little episode is over, I won't have anything else to post unless I can think of their next adventure! _

_I will love you forever if you review!_

_First reviewers get free cookies!X3_

_~Claw_

"So, just who exactly are you?" Ever asked, looking around the room. The hem of her cloak swished across the floor as she walked.

I'm the Doctor,'' he said simply, absorbed in whatever he was doing to the controls.

"A doctor of what? And what's your name?" she said, running her fingertips across the railing surrounding the platform they were on.

"Just, the Doctor."

Ever sighed. This was getting nowhere…"Alright 'just the Doctor', mind telling me what that thing out there was?"

"A Zanarkry."

"Uh uh. And a Zanarkry is….what exactly?"

"Flesh eating alien. They pick their prey, someone of incredible importance, and stalk it over a series of several years. They come from the planet Zanay, but that's millions of solar systems away! What are they doing all the way over here? Leave their planet just to stalk a simple human girl…Nice planet they have, lovely really. Big trees, no oceans. But, why?" He looked up at Ever and walked over to her, looking her over. "Why would they choose you? Billions of people down there, all with futures way more important than yours, unless…Oh!" He pulled a long silver thing out of his pocket, clicking it until a low humming was emitted.

"What are you doing?"

"Sonicing you."

"What? Why? And what is that thing?"

"This is a sonic screwdriver. I'm trying to figure out what a Zanarkry wanted with you, a simple homeless human girl-"

"Hey! Obviously I was important!" she protested, the tip of the sonic thing now pointed at her face. He moved it down, running it over her black cloak. "Oh hoho…what's this?"

"What's what?"

"Your pocket, what's in your pocket? Take it out, let me see."

Ever obliged, taking the little silver pocket watch from her pocket and holding it out. The Doctor took it, a wild look in his eyes. "No wonder it was following you….What were you doing with this?"

"Using it to tell time?" she answered incredulously.

"No you weren't, not with this watch. This won't tell time, I bet it never has, has it? No, of course it hasn't, it wasn't meant to, it was meant for something else, to hold something, but what? What do you have inside you, huh? How do I open you? Should I open you? Yes of course, but how…What if-"

"Doctor!" Ever yelled, interrupting the babbling man. "My pocket watch, please?" She held her hand out. The Doctor frowned but gave it to her anyway.

"Now, please, explain to me what you were talking about, but slower this time? And with less words?" she said, slipping the watch back inside her cloak.

"Well, like I said, the Zanarkry hunt their prey, but they never prey on humans….They would be much more likely to go after someone who isn't human. In fact, the one chasing you should have turned its attention to me when I appeared, but it didn't…it really wanted you for some reason…"

"Turn its attention to you? What, are you like them too or something?

"Or something," he said casually, as if this was a normal thing.

"But…You're an alien?" she sputtered.

"Well, to you yes.," he replied.

"You're an alien?" she repeated.

"Yep!" he answered, popping the 'p'.

"But…You look human!" she exclaimed.

"And you look Time Lord."

"Time Lord?"

"That's right!" he said cheerfully, tapping her nose.

"Are you from another planet?"

"Gallifrey."

Ever took a deep breath, trying to absorb everything he had just told her. "Alright, let me get this straight. So, you are an alien, a Time Lord thing, from the planet Gallifrey? And that thing chasing me wanted to eat me?"

"Yep, yep, and yep," he said,., hurrying back to the TARDIS controls.

"And this, TARDIS thingie….Is a space ship?"

"Yep again. Time and Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS."

"You are absolutely mad, aren't you?"

The Doctor just smiled at her. "You seem to be handling this well.''

"Yes well, to your credit you happened to save me from an alien that just so happened to want to eat me, for reasons I don't know. I'll probably have a breakdown later once all of this hits me. Now, if it was like a mugger or something, I'd declare you insane and walk out right now."

The Doctor pressed a little green button then looked up at her. "You might not want to do that."

Ever raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why ever not?"

"Go open the door and see for yourself. Just don't walk out." He added with a smile.

Curious, Ever walked over to doors of the TARDIS, pulling it open. Her eyes went wide with shock. "No way…I'm in space!" She was looking out at the stars. The pretty lights that had seemed so tiny back on Earth -she didn't think she would ever get used to saying that- were absolutely magnificent up here, huge and brilliant.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"I don't think pretty is the word for it, Doctor…"

"So you like it, then?"

"Doctor, I love it!" she exclaimed. "Space! I'm in space!" she said again.

"Yes you are, Ever. Now, where would you like to go!"the Doctor asked, walking back to the TARDIS console.

"What do you mean?" Ever asked, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful sight outside the TARDIS and joining him on the platform.

"Every star, every planet. Everything that ever was, is, or ever will be. The whole of the universe at our fingertips, Miss Ever Watcher," he said, turning his gaze to her. "Where to first?"

* * *

><p>"So, Doctor, where are we?" Ever asked, taking her cloak off and laying it across the bench not too far from the console.<p>

"New York. Your time actually. Well….A couple years ahead of your time." He corrected, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"How many years? Doctor, what year is this?" she asked, following him out. A cool breeze hit her just as she stepped out, swirling her white summer dress around her thighs. "This is America, isn't it?"

"Yep! New York, America. Year, 2091. Date, I have no idea."

"Oh you're so helpful!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's July 28, actually."

"Oh? How'd you figure that?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Newspaper," she said with a grin, holding up a newspaper collected from the bench beside them.

"Ah, yes. Well, let's go shall we?"

"Wait, Doctor…" Ever called, scanning over the paper/ "It says that there have been people going missing. Hundreds of them."

"People go missing every day, Ever," he said, but he turned around and walked over to her.

"Yes, but enough to go in the paper? And look. They are found, eventually, just…." Ever trailed off, holding the paper out for the Doctor to see, pointing to a picture at the bottem.

"Oh. Oh this is not good. This is very, very extremely not good…"


	4. Paridise Lost?

_'Ello everyone! Just wanted to thank the four people who reviewed! Made my day to see those! X3_

**_Snowy702: _**_Well, my dear, consider it popped! Thank you for the compliment, and hopefully this one isn't as slow as the last one was!_

**_Daysky: _**_Thanks love! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far!_

**_Just Me: _**_Oh, you won't be dissapointed! I'm afraid you'll have to wait a couple chapters for that surprise I was teasing you with, but there are hints and things, a big one in the last chapter, actually! _

**_Lizzie: _**_Why, thank you dear! That really means alot to me! _

_Thank you all for reading this, and hope you continue to enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Ever glanced up worriedly at the Doctor. "What do we do?"<p>

"'We' do nothing. 'You' go back inside the TARDIS and _wait there. _I'm going to go check this out…."

Ever snatched the paper back and glared up at him, her tiny 5'5 frame at least a foot shorter than he was. "I'm coming with you! Whether you like it or not."

The Doctor sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Alright fine! But you do everything I say, exactly how I say it, exactly when I say it. Alright? And for heaven's sake, don't go running off!"

Ever glared at him, then turned toward the city. "Oh! Doctor, it's amazing!"

She was standing at the gates to the city, a colossal archway made of gleaming diamond. She stepped into the city slowly, her eyes wide as she took in the magnificent city.

The Doctor stepped up beside her, smiling at her delighted smile. She was stunning, her white hair set off by the gleam and shine and polish of the gemstone city. They were in the capitol, Gozka, and it was a shining city, very much like his own. He had in fact come here many times just to reminisce. The streets were lined with silver, and the buildings made of beautiful jewels and gems that collided to create an impossible array of colours. It really was a magnificent, gorgeous city, and the markets were amazing here, which is why he had picked this planet for her.

Nodding slowly, a small smile found its way on her lips as she continued to look around her, walking gracefully with accents of an awestruck girl. Grinning from ear to ear - which was quite a rare thing that she never did - she looked up towards the Doctor. "Is that a theatre?" she asked, her eyes catching on a sapphire building not too far from them. The Doctor nodded and tilted his head. "Shall we go see it, then?"

"What's it like?" No matter how magnificent this city may be, she noted that the people who passed by them were all staring at her. She felt like a stranger... out of place. The familiar feeling of being unwanted made her stomach twist and turn painfully, reminding her of her life back on Earth.

Ever glanced back at the Doctor, before sighing and turning back to the city. "I feel…out of place here. Unwanted, just like I was back on Earth. To be quite honest, I don't like feeling so…out of place, so different from everyone else…And yet I do believe I should be getting used to it if I am to spend my time travelling with you, to different planets, different time, eh, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled softly at her. "Yes, you should probably get used to that feeling. There are planets where the people look nothing like us at all, some, like the Gilish, are little squid looking creatures with big, bright red eyes and long feathered tails."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she gazed back up at the Doctor. "But if we're going to the theatre... what about the money?"

Glancing down at her, he shook his head. "Oh, don't worry about that, Ever! I've got the money covered!" he said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and waving it. "Now come on, the theatre isn't that far away and it's almost show time and I have yet to give you your money. Oh, and we still have the shops to explore! You'll love the little market place. Tiny little thing, full of items from hundreds of other planets, all sorts of jewellery and food, clothes and trinkets. And there won't be just the Klityans either, mind you," he warned, pointing his screwdriver at her.

Ever's eyes softened as his cheerfully contagious attitude. There was just no being upset around the Doctor, was there? "You know, Doctor, I'd love to have a little gadget of my own... I know this may sound childish, but it has always been a fantasy of mine, ever since I was a little girl. I've always wanted to have a bow shaped like the wings of a hawk... yet when it's not in use, it would be tiny, like a bracelet, or a charm on a necklace. And when you use it, you don't need arrows because when you draw back the string, it would... 'magically' appear." A soft smile graced her lips as she imagined her little gadget.  
>"So, Doctor, what show is it that we are to be watching, eh?" she asked, the shimmering blue of the theatre reminding her of its presence.<p>

The Doctor shook his head at her, smiling. "Actually, you'll be pleased to know that they do have such things for sale here. Knives and swords and things like that that are nothing more than little bits of colourful jewellery when they aren't being used. I personally know someone who has long broadswords that she wears as little silver earrings to parties and things and happens -Oh yes, right. Theatre," he said, running his hand through his hair sheepishly. "Well, I honestly don't know. I haven't been here in years...It got rather difficult to come for a while because it reminded me so much of-" he broke off, clearing his throat. "Well, we'll just have to go see what show is on, won't we?" he said rather quickly, that childish grin back on his face.

She wanted to know. She wanted to understand. And she wanted a glimpse into the past of this man, but was hesitant to ask. After all, she knew how it felt like to be asked questions you did not want to answer. So she decided to leave the thought alone until the Doctor chose to tell her himself about what this place reminded him of, and also tell her why it was difficult to come here. _Just how many people have you lost, Doctor...? How many lives did it take to get that fake smile you wear so often perfected?_

The Doctor turned on his heel and began walking, Ever close behind him. "Just what can that…whatever it is do again?" she asked, waving vaguely at the screwdriver.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, it's a sonic screwdriver, and it can do lots of things. Find out biogenetic levels and sociotypes, cause strange reaction with various machines, unlock doors, and it's very useful for putting up cabinets!" the man enthused, leading her into the shining city.

"Ah, yes, money...If you wait here, I'll be back in a tick..." he said, wandering off toward a machine that was basically nothing more than a glorified ATM. He held his sonic screwdriver up to it until two little bags dropped out of a hole in the bottom of the machine. "Right then, here you are!" He dropped one of the bags in her hands, pocketing the other. "Grizo, this planets currency. They are little squares of silver, and the gold triangle one are worth five of the silver ones. Got it?"

The weight from the coins in her hands made her feel guilty. "B-but..." she started, "... this bag of money that you gave me... you just took that screwdriver out and made it come out of that machine..." Her voice faltered and trailed off as she tossed the bag from hand to hand, stunned, with her mismatched eyes wide staring at the bag like a starving little girl who never ever saw what a cake was in her whole entire life. A long sigh escaped her lips as she forced yet another awkward smile. "But, Doctor…Wasn't that stealing?"

The Doctor smiled at her and shook his head. "Not quite. The people who own those machines also own the theatre's and places like that, so they'll be getting the money back eventually anyway."

Ever laughed and smiled back, then turned her glance back towards the theatre. "How exactly do we get inside of there...?"

The Doctor laughed at her question. "We go through the door, of course!" He lead her over to the theatre, a huge building made of shining sapphire, and pulled open the double door, revealing a shining interior, lots of people of hundreds of different races bustling about, some in costume, some….in nothing at all, which in some cases was a bit disturbing.

She felt silly for asking such a silly question, yet she couldn't help but feel pleased about the lightness it had created in the atmosphere. Chasing after the Doctor, she quickly entered the theatre, only to end up having her heart surge as she took in the beauty with her eyes.

"Here we are! Beautiful, isn't it? Used to come here all the time with my mum when I was a kid, before—"he broke off again, abruptly.

_Before what...?_ _Before what happened... and... I'm assuming your mother is no longer... here...?_ But she dared not to ask. She knew what it felt like. After all, she lost her own parents many years ago. Or rather, they had left her, and she had to cope with the pain of abandonment as well as loss. Yet... he lost every single one of his own race. That pain would be one she would never live to understand... hopefully.

"Ah, yes! Tickets! Of course! Come along, then!" He strode purposefully over to the counters and struck up a conversation with the lady behind the counters. By the time she was done, he had already returned to Celia with two shiny green stubs. "There you are! Apparently they are doing a version of Hamlet, due to my arrival. Wonder who told them..." he mused, looking up. "Frankly I'm quite surprised they remembered me, it's been so long."

"I love Shakespeare..." she breathed, her eyes settling on the many seats provided."Oh! Can we sit on the balcony?" she asked, looking gleefully up at the balconies, a childish grin on her face.

Laughing, the Doctor nodded and led her up the gleaming steps toward the balcony. Apparently, however, the balcony was only for highly important people and they were stopped on their way up. The Doctor just pulled out his paper and flashed it, and the guard let them in, muttering incoherent apologies and bowing.

"So, Ever! The universe. What do you think of it so far?" he asked, taking a seat near the front of the nearly empty section. "Very nice view from up here, very nice...Should be starting in five minutes, give or take a few. Oh, you'll love this. These people are some of the best performers in the universe. Once you see one of their shows, you won't be able to sit through another Earth performance again." And, true to his word, the show started, the lights dimming as all the attention was focused on the diamond stage, the actors parading out in marvellous costumes.

Ever smiled at his rambling. !yes, Doctor. It is beautiful. The stage is amazing, I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like-"

Her words, though, were cut off as the stage suddenly blew outward, shards of diamond and sapphire blasting across the theatre. The audience were freaking out, races of people screaming and rushing about, no semblance of order anywhere at all.

The blast was in no way planned by the performers, and they too were running out of the theatre as fast as they could. The once beautiful theatre was now collapsing in ruins around them.

The Doctor was already up and out of his seat, grabbing Ever's arm and dragging her down the stairs behind him. "They were targeting someone...But who would be in this audience is that important? Royals never come to shows..." He began muttering to himself, pulling Ever through the frantic crowd. He pulled her into a hallway, one with less people in it and let go of her. "Honestly, Ever, I have no idea what just happened. Well, the stage exploded, that's what happened, but I meant I don't know _why_ it happened. I believe it was meant to target someone, someone they knew would come to watch this show specifically...But who here is that important?" He ran his hand through his hair again, looking out at the running people.

Ever was barely able to keep on her feet, hurrying after the Doctor as she attempted to not fall over. "What if it's you, Doctor?" she asked, softly, afraid that they were actually the targets. "Are you that important?" she asked, remembering how the guard had reacted when he had flashed his I.D. "Why aren't we following the other people out of the building? Isn't it dangerous in here?"

The Doctor grinned at her, a boyish glint in his eye. "Because we are going to investigate!" he answered, ignoring her comment on whether _he_was that important. "All right, first things first. We go check out the basement! He turned away from the crowd and headed down the hall. His mind was a mess of thoughts; he was worried that if he didn't get some of them sorted out soon, he was going to start babbling them out again.

So he picked one to focus on. Who -or what- had caused the explosion? And who were they targeting? If Ever was right, and it was him -which wouldn't be the first time, of course-, then he now had to figure out how they knew he was coming early enough to set that up, when he didn't even know himself until just recently. And then there was the thing about how the people here had known he was coming early enough to get that play together...So many things to sort through, not nearly enough time...For a Time Lord he seemed to be really rather short on time lately...

"He didn't answer my question..."Ever said quietly to herself, hurrying after the Doctor. Her gut was screaming at her to get the hell out of there, but her curiosity won her over and she had to follow. "It's obviously not just humans who are so….hostile toward each other, Doctor." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "So much for saying it's just human nature!"

"Yes, well, that's just nature I suppose. I can think of only one race that wasn't, and even then...You should probably watch where you are going from now on, alright? I don't want you getting hurt. Follow me, but watch your step..." The Doctor continued on down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of a set of plain, wooden stairs that circled down into the dark room below. "Are you ready?" he asked, waiting for her answer before he would take her down. If she wanted to leave, he would do so immediately. He wouldn't keep her here if she didn't want to be, never mind his own curiosity.

Ever shook her head. "Are you kidding? Turn this down? Now why in the world would I do something like that? I'm human, Doctor. I'm curious by nature," she teased, tapping his nose.

The Doctor smiled to himself at her before turning and heading down the stairs into the pitch black room below them. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his screwdriver and pressed the button on it a few times, causing a blue glow to light the area around them. "Are you sure you don't want to go wait in the TARDIS?" he asked, stepping off the stairs and onto a hard cobblestone floor. "They really don't keep up appearances down here, do they..." he mumbled, moving the sonic screwdriver around to get a better look at the room/ "It looks like come sort of laboratory..." He walked over to one of the tables, his eyes grazing over the items perched there. "This isn't just any laboratory...This is a genetic reinstation lab, which means..." Excited now, he buzzed about the room, leaning over a cloth covered desk in the middle. Pulling back the cloth, a grin spread across his face. "Oh, look at that, Ever! It's a dead Omni! That means whoever is doing this is trying to recreate themselves, but why? It seems that they are trying to regrow a race...By transmutating other races similar to theirs! Oh, but that's brilliant!" The dead thing on the table appeared to have once been like the people above, in the theatre, but now it was twisted and morphed, and definitely dead.

Ever looked over curiously, but kept herself planted firmly beside the wall. "An Omni? What's that?"

"An Omni is both male and female. The amazing third sex…."he muttered, running his screwdriver over it.

"All right then…" So many strange things to get used to…."Does this…Omni…have to do with the explosion upstairs?"

The Doctor shook his head, unsure. "I'm not sure. The explosion on stage didn't even hurt the actors there, except for some cuts and bruises, do it was either very poorly laid, or not meant to kill at all, but to draw someone attention! That's it! They knew someone would be watching that specific play at that specific moment, so they used the explosion to draw that person's attention, knowing that they would go to investigate, which would eventually take them down here, they would discover all of this, all the experimentation down here, and eventually come to the same conclusion I just did. But now we have the question of why they wanted that person here..." His eyes swept the room again, and something clicked in his head. "Oh. Whoever they are, they're rebuilding they're population from scratch, meaning they need beings with similar biological compounds. The people above must not be working, though, reacting badly to the serum, mutating, and dying. If the few bodies here are anything to go by, they are looking for males. They need someone who can go through the process and live." He paused and looked up at her. "You were right. They need me."

Backing up against the wall, getting away from the body and the news the Doctor had just informed her of, Ever let out a sharp scream as she fell backwards and onto her bottom as a force field made a wall that separate her half of the room from the Doctor's half. "Doctor...?" she asked, weakly and fearfully. "What's going to happen to us? To _you_? Why are they separating us...?"

The Doctor sighed, turning away from her. "I'm a Time Lord, Ever. I heal faster and better than any other being. I can heal things in myself others can't, I can withstand just about any poison. This transmutation probably won't kill me. As for why they're separating us, they don't want you to interfere while they experiment on me."

Ever simply nodded very, very slowly, not wanting to believe her ears. Although he may look like a human on the outside, he really wasn't at all. To be able to heal and regenerate so quickly... it was something that most humans would have always wanted. Yet…_All good things come with a price,_ Ever thought, the Doctors fake smile, oh, so perfect, as if practiced a thousand times, that look he would get in his eye when he talked about home, _his_home…Maybe being able to live so long wasn't a good thing, not for a man as tortured as the Doctor…

As if on cue, three women came out from shadows in front of the Doctor. The Doctor forced a smile when the one of them pulled out a large syringe. "You don't want to try and assimilate me. I wouldn't make it. I have more hearts than you do, it would kill me," he lied, eyeing the large needle.

"Ah, but how do you know that, Doctor?" the youngest of the three, Grinx, she called herself, tapped his nose, smiling. "We are going to rebuild our civilization. There's nothing you can do to convince us otherwise."

The Doctor scanned the room, catching sight of a little blue object on the table behind Celia. "Really? Because that Galtriton cloaking device over there, the little blue circle thing, looks pretty unstable. In fact, I would bet that turning the green dial to the left and switching the internal red and purple wires with each other, and switching the black clip with the orange-y one, would make something very bad happen. Especially if the Galtriton was then dropped, which the instructions say specifically not to do, you know. Shakes everything up. Would be very bad if that happened after someone did all those things to it, no?"

Grinx frowned. "Oh, do shut up. You're spouting nonsense."

"Doctor…Please, I didn't understand a word of it…" Ever said, her head spinning as she tried to sort out the huge words he had used.

The Doctor sighed, his face apologetic. "All right then. Ever! The little blue circle box behind you. Pick it up. There are a couple of dials on the top. Turn the green dial to the left, then open it up and switch the red and purple wires with each other. Beside those are four clips. Switch the black clip with the orange-y one. Then, I want you to drop it on the ground and run. Dropping will shake up the insides of the blue box, disrupting the thing that makes them look human, and the two wires you switched will cause..." He paused, trying to think of a way to explain it without using any really big, technical words. "Something like a chain reaction, causing it to explode a few minutes after being dropped, do you understand? _You __have to run the second you drop it._Alright?"

The women glared at him and reached out, all three trying to grab him, "She can't figure that out!" they said, hoping to discourage her. "She's just a human. That's high tech alien technology!"

"Actually, it's quite primitive. Anyway, Ever! They've trapped themselves in her with me, so you'll be fine to do it. Just hurry, please," he said as he ducked under one of their arms and skittered away, a chase ensuing that would have been quite comical if Ever wasn't so stressed.

Nodding, she turned and snatched the little blue box behind her, the one that the Doctor had referred to. Quickly turning the dials, she soon opened up the box and successfully followed through with the Doctor's instructions. She closed it back up and held it for a second, before tossing it to the ground and sprinting for the stairs.

"Doctor! What about you? I can't just leave you here!"

"Oh, but you can, Ever, and you will! Now _get inside the TARDIS!" _he commanded, swiping a large light pink orb off one of the many tables.

"Not until you tell me what's going to happen to you!"

The Doctor groaned, sending a glare her way. "Oh, you are so stubborn….Fine! That thing you just dropped is going to explode. When it does, the theatre will go with it, including these three terrors. And before you ask, yes, I'll be fine. Now, go!"

Unable to wait any longer, Ever tore her eyes from the Doctor and scurried up the stairs, practically flying out of the building and over to the TARDIS, turning around just in time to see the magnificent sapphire building explode into little bits, sending shards flying in all directions. "Doctor…Oh, you stupid man, if you aren't all right, I swear I'll kill you…" she muttered, eagerly scanning the wreckage for any sign of her Doctor.

Coughing and sputtering, a very dirty and dusty Doctor climbed out of the shining wreckage, reaching up to swipe dust out of his hair.

"Doctor!" Ever yelled happily, running over to him and tossing her arms around him. "Oh, you're alright!"

"Of course I am!" he said cheerfully, returning the hug. "I told you I'd be all right, didn't I?"

"Oh Doctor…I was so worried and-"she broke off suddenly, backing away from him. "God, Doctor! The very first thing you are doing when we get in the TARDIS is taking a shower. You stink!"

* * *

><p><em>And on that lovely note, I end the chapter. Read and Review, please! Reviews are what makes me want to update!<em>


	5. The Meeting of the Worlds

'_**Ello, again lovies! This is a very short chapter, I'm sad to say, but it is important, as it lays the groundwork for future chapters, and is the first step towards revealing the huge secret, as well as help lead to a tragic ending. X3**_

_**Daysky: **__**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Snowy702: **__**I wasn't having enough fun with the chapter, so I had to add that! It's perfectly Ever, of course.**_

_**Notary Sojac**__**: **__**Why, thank you love! Ever is actually a sort of persona of mine, and I really enjoy creating her and adding to her as I go on.**_

Long pale fingers drummed impatiently against the desk top. The news swarming through their owners head. She simply couldn't believe it. How could this even begin to be possible? But it was. Careful calculating and instructed research proved it. The whispers were true.

Sighing, the woman stood and walked out of the panelled office she called hers, shutting the thick metal door tightly behind her. Her heels clicked down the hall as the humanoid woman walked carefully down the hallway, pushing open a wooden door.

Whoops and hollers reached her perked cat like ears, and she waved as she walked across the marbled stage, taking her place behind the mahogany podium. Silence fell as she raised her hand, silencing the crowded hall, her wood brown tail flicking happily behind her.

"Ladies, gentlemen, omni. Cybermen, pryonetics, kinta. Every race and every species, every civilization and group of people ever created, ever born. Welcome to the planet of Knia, home of the U.U.A!

"We are gathered here in this place of meeting, peaceful and curious and wondering. Rumours have drifted through the planets, the universe whispers of this amazing idea, wonderful question, impossible happening. We have all heard them; we have all pondered and wondered on the validity of these rumours, these whispers, this secret.

"I am here to tell you that this, rumour, this impossible whisper, is true! They are fact, tested and proven and hypothesised until all facts are consistent, all hints add, that this is the truth!"

"The Angel of Gallifrey lives! And she will be ours!"

Cheers filled the hall, echoing up and around, pouring out of the building and leaking into the world as the universe whispered of this amazing, impossible truth.

_**Remember, reviews make me more likely to update! And yes, I would also enjoy some criticism! Let me know if you loved it, hated it, thought it stupid, found it wonderful…Any and all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! X3**_


	6. Trapped

_**I know, I've been gone so long….Please, feel free to kick my butt. **_

_**Some really huge real life issues got in the way, and I haven't been able to update. The good news is, I was able to write more, at least. I've just got to find the time to type it up and upload all of. It. I'm really sorry for the wait, and I know this chapter is short, but I've been running low on ideas lately, and I never got to finish typing up the whole of this episode. This is what I managed to type up. I know it isn't great, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**_

_**~~Claw**_

"Wow….Where are we, Doctor?" Ever asked with wide eyes as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Earth. 4050."

This is _Earth_?"

"Yep."

They were in the middle of a field, the grass that swayed in the breeze around them a startling emerald green. "It's amazing!"

The Doctor smiled as his barefoot companion ran off a little ways, the tall grass swiping at her dress. "Better than the last place?" he asked.

"Much! I mean, it was a great planet and all, but I didn't like the whole werewolf hybrid thing wanting to eat me too much. Oh! Look, a town! Come on!" Ever exclaimed, tearing off towards the buildings a little ways in front of them.

Following after her, the Doctor couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as the girl ran off. She was like a hyper active seven year old. "Wait for me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ever looked around, eyes wide as she took in the town. The buildings were small, but there were people everywhere. They swarmed the marketplace, which Ever happily hopped around, giving the Doctor quite a lot of trouble trying to keep up with her.<p>

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, finally stopping. "Do they take Earth money?" she asked, looking up at him. "I mean, like Earth money from my time Earth money. Like, two thousand years ago Earth money."

The Doctor. "I don't know. Only one way to find out!"

Ever giggled and took out some coins to pay for a delicious smelling roll that sat atop a rug covered cart, amidst dozens of other amazing smelling rolls. The man behind the cart took her money and handed her a roll and she thank him before hurrying back to the Doctor.

"How is it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Haven't tried it yet."  
>"Then you should!"<p>

She nodded, and tenatively took a bit. As soon as she did, her eyes closed and she hummed in satisfaction.

"I take it it's good?" the Doctor asked, amusedly watching her face.

She nodded vigorously, shoving the rest of the roll into her mouth and swallowing, almost choking herself in the process. "That,'' she said, "was an amazing roll."

"Amazing? Oh come on. It can't have been amazing."

"Oh, but it was! Absolutely amazing…."

Her rendition of just how amazing it was, however, was cut short by a loud explosion somewhere nearby. The people around them began turning and pointing to a direction somewhere in front of them, before shouts and screams rose form the crowd and everyone started rushing away.

"Doctor?" Ever said, fearfully grabbing his hand. "What just happened?"  
>"I think the power plant just exploded." He lifted his free hand and pointed to an area ahead of them, where the smoldering ruins of the towns power plant stood, crumbling in on itself.<p>

"But…That isn't good, is it?"  
>"Oh no. That's bad."<p>

Just as the words left his mouth, a dark shadow began growing over the town. The two glanced up, the two solitary people standing as everyone else around them screamed and ran while two iron domes enclosed the town, blocking off the sun and sealing them in darkness.


End file.
